


THE DAREDEVIL

by Micky_bay



Series: THE CLIENT LIST [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE ESCORT<br/>Name: Armin Arlert<br/>Age:22<br/>Notes: There have been many times Mr. Arlert has used techniques he learned with one client to enhance the service to another.</p>
<p>THE DAREDEVIL<br/>Client: Eren Jaeger<br/>Age:23<br/>Occupation: Owns several extreme sports companies.<br/>Notes: While living a life with everything he wants, Mr. Jaeger needs to learn restraint. Submissive with light bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE DAREDEVIL

**Author's Note:**

> Dom/sub is not my thing. Please forgive my mistakes. You can leave questions and comments here or at my tumblr: isyoumadbro.tumblr.com
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Dealing with Mr. Jaeger is a bit of a dance. He wants fun right away, but I have to teach him how to wait.

It always starts with him reaching for me so as to begin our evening and ends with him perfectly bound and submissive.

"I just like the way it feels." He says when I asked about it the first time. "Everything feels better when you have to work for it."

After some extensive (and sometimes immersive) research. Consent forms were signed and he became my bitch, so to speak.

Mr. Jaeger owned a remodeled warehouse down by the Shengeki River that he frequented. Whenever I enter I see blueprints to new stunts or prototypes of new go-carts and other racing materials. Mr. Jaeger was always in his office at the top of a flight of stairs. As soon as he sees me walk in, I could see him through the Plexiglas as he begins to file away what ever he is working on and come meet me.

"You're a bit early." He breaths as he comes down the stairs, his green eye and his gold eye sparkling in anticipation.

"I have to be." I say simply. "You know you need extra care."

He licks his lips as he looks me over. I was in nothing special. Just a low cut shirt and some black pants.

"I'm ready when you are. Mr. Jaeger." He nods and gestures for me to follow him down a flight of stairs in the back of the building.

 

"It's a little something I've been working on," he says as he fiddles with the locks. "You know, so we won't be disturbed."

He opens a lower level door to reveal an amateur sex room. Dominating the center were two pillars that looked well supported.

"I'm impressed Mr. Jaeger." I smile, running my hand over his back, "How long did this take you?

"N-not too long." His eagerness was getting the best of him already. I put my bag down and began getting myself ready.

"Did you follow my instructions Mr. Jaeger?" I call back as I plug something into the wall.

"Yes. Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" He was still standing where I left him. I walk back over to him and begin opening his shirt. He averts his heterochromic eyes.

"You're lying to me Mr. Jaeger. And I've warned you about that." I bear his chest and run my hands over it. He had smooth tanned skin that was riddled with scars and bruises. I push him backwards until he was between the two pillars.

"Assume the position." He raises his arms and I attach restraints to them. I go back to my bag and grab a blindfold.

"Now Mr. Jaeger," I begin as I cover his eyes, "When you called me two weeks ago, I told you I would come over only if you promised not to touch yourself until I got here."

He goes to say something but I cut him off with a long hard kiss.

"You pleasured yourself didn't you Mr. Jaeger?" After a moment, Mr. Jaeger nodded shyly. I gave him a hard slap across his face. "That was for disobeying me." I slap him again. "And that was for lying to me. Now let's make sure that doesn't happen again. Hmm?"

I go back to my bag and dig out a thin metal rod. I walk back over to him pulling it out of its sterile wrapping. I push it into Mr. Jaeger's mouth.

"This, Mr. Jaeger is going to be your punishment." I begin to undo his pants. "After you slick it up, I'm going to push it into that disgrace you call a penis, then I'm going to have my way with you. How does that sound?"

He said nothing but kept sucking on the rod piece. I exposed his flaccid member and rubbed the tip with my thumb a bit.

"And to think I was planning to be nice tonight." I push the piece into him and he gives a yell of pain. "Shhh. You did this to yourself."

I pick up a vibrator I had plugged in earlier and pressed it to the tip of the rod. Instantly Mr. Jaeger began to moan. I reached up and kissed him as he began begging me to stop. I kept the vibrator pushed against the rod until Mr. Jaeger was screaming about needing to cum.

 

Mr. Jaeger was no longer flaccid but fully erect and twitching every time I grazed him. I slipped a ball gag into his mouth then turned my attention to his exposed ass. Leaning him forward a bit, I began to slick him up with lube.

"Just so you know, you might not be able to sit for a few days after this." I let my fingers push past the tight ring of muscle and hear him whine. It doesn't take too long to stretch him out. I take off his blindfold and show him an oversized dildo. His eyes go wide.

"Look what you get to ride for me." The tip was small enough to fit into the stretched flesh unhindered, but I had to work the rest of it in with much thrashing an moaning from Mr. Jaeger.

The insert hooked up to a machine that caused it to slide in and out of him while I watched. I turned the thing to the lowest level and decided to help relive some of Mr. Jaeger's stress. Using cuffs similar to the ones on this wrists, I separate his thighs and ankles and with the help of a pulley system, have him suspended in then air. This position guaranteed the hitting of his prostate.

I was right. As I increased the speed, Mr. Jaeger increased in volume. Just as he fell into orgasmic spasms, I removed the rod and watched as he soiled himself and the ground with his seed. Each pump the machine gave as it slowed down caused more and more to dribble down his body.

 

I bring Mr. Jaeger back down and position him on his knees.

"So as to apologize for your actions, I want you to suck me off." As I remove his ball gag, drool spills out. Wasting no time, I push myself in. Half in a daze he licks and kisses at my sex. The effort he put into it was amazing and almost had me seeing stars. As I felt myself reach the brink, I thrust into the back of his throat and released. After a few moments, Mr. Jaeger swallowed and sucked out the rest.

 

Mr. Jaeger walked me back to my car.

"Thank you Armin." He said as I reached for my keys. "Work has been stressful and I needed the break."

I look into his eyes and kiss him one last time. "Obey me next time and it will be even better."


End file.
